Loving Demons Pt1 Gaara's Point Of View
by Gaara.Unleashed
Summary: Two Lonely Shinobi Feel as if no one understand them until they meet someone who does...Each Other...Enjoy


1 Loving Demons

Couple: Gaara and Sakura

Summery: Two different Shinobi live there respective lives feeling alone with no purpose, only to find that there is someone who can understand how they feel....Each other.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Gaara's P.O.V

I sat in a tree outside of my soon to be Kazekage office looking at the people down moving about within Suna I dropped down from the tree and began walking towards the river trying to ignore the people's whispers about me. _"Pay them no mind master one day they will see that a lot has changed" _Shukaku said to me as I held my temper and tears. Finally I reached the river and took a seat and began meditating "One day they'll all see, I'm not the same person anymore"

I sat still sitting and watching the current move swiftly down stream wondering if things would get better once I accepted my role of Kazekage. I made my way back to my home that i shared with Temari and Kankuro and instead of going through the door I jumped up and into my window as quietly as a bandit.

"Gaara is that you?" a voice from the hallway asked I simply turned over pushing the door closed with sand. Twisting in turning in my sleep I awake and jump out the window leaving in a flurry of sand "I have to get stronger" I finally arrive at the sand covered side of the forest and uncorked my gourd "Tanuki, time for us to get stronger!" ****a few hours later*** I stood barely with no chakra "I...think...I..over did it" was all I could get out before falling out cold. I tossed and turned in my sleep having nightmares of my past until... "WAKE UP MASTER!" Shukaku screamed inside of my head . *******Dream*********

_"He's that Gaara kid, get away from him" several people screamed as a small frail boy walked holding a teddy bear with tear stained eyes "All I want is to not be alone"_

Suddenly my eyes shot open and I was now sitting up wiping sweat away trying to figure my surroundings. I turned my head to her "Im sorry for that ,it's a defensive reaction from my....inside" I then turned my attention to the baby girl and molded a flower for her. As I played with the adoring baby girl Tanuki informed me of a group approaching at an alarming rate with that info I stood up "Put a barrier around the children..now"

Turning my head I feel the chakra become increasingly strong, as well as he hair and eyes change completely _**"Hm..Neko I recognize that power anywhere"**_Shukaku said before I activated my genkai._** "It would be wise for you to take her instructions or you wont have the chance to leave" **_Tanuki said now fully transformed with jet black hair and blue piercing eyes.

"Well do you have any intentions of going back..Ms. Haruno" Tanuki asked in a smart-ass tone.

She replied back to me in almost the same manner ending it with a snarl . "I have no intention of going back period for what ?To be used as a tool?" "haha ha ,That's what I thought" I said from inside as I turn back to them Tanuki picks up a scent of sorts "They aren't Anbu...They're..mist ninja" Tanuki bellowed drawing his sand out of my body. Taking point I added to her attacks infusing my hardened sand with her water doing more damage until they were all face down one by one. Her voice sounded through out the area and I stood and listened. "My name is Sakura Haruno. That is my imotou Kedai Haruno and my child Ai Haruno." Her injuries were hurting her but from what I could see they were healing slowly. "Hn, I am Sabuko-no Gaara very nice to meet you all" I say looking at her then the children.

A smile crossed her face as she spoke "It's nice to meet you as well. Gaara-sama. I am the container for the Neko demon also my Kaa-san, Tenshi"

"Yes ,I"m fully aware seems as tho Tanuki, my sand demon also known as Shukaku knows Tenshi very well" I say looking at the sky Her voice calming and soft sounded to my ears. She blushed a beautiful red and mumbled a few choice worthy words _**"perverted, ex husband." **_Her eyes went wide. "Kaa-san you didn't"I smirked as Shukaku sneered _**"Nice to see you again also Tenshi"**_ _**"Its NOT a pleasure" **_She sneered back fighting back the want to kiss him senseless.

"_**-chuckles-if you say so Tenshi"**_

_**-Frowns- "This is not a laughing matter!"**_

" _Come and get it big boy. I'll give it to you all night .Gaara-kun can have it too. And I'm still a virgin__**".**_

_**-growls- "don't listen to her. Get away from us. NOW!"**_

"_**HAHAHAH!...-serious face- Where are we going" I asked wiping dry blood from my gourd**_ _**"WE aren't going anywhere. You are going back to the desert, desert racoon!" She screamed at me.**_

_**"Oh shut up Tenshi, you know im still in love with you" Tanuki Shouted. **_

Tanuki embraced the warmth of her body and the affection of her touch as well as her kiss, finally a giant was put at ease, and the funny thing is I was actually enjoying the kiss as much as Tanuki was. Just as I felt Shukaku's esscence fade Tenshi's did also and I was now kissing Sakura,Everything screamed pull away but my heart and body wouldn't allow that

Kedai's voice rang through the forest "Sakura and Gaara sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-s-i-n-g. first comes love they got the baby just wait for Gaara with the baby carriage."

I couldn't help but let a smile creep as my lips were still pressed against her's and she was now in my arms. "What's this emotion im feeling its so new to me" I thought to my self

I could feel her pulling away from me So I let her go. "Gaara-kun. We need to leave for Ai needs shelter and its going to rain." I said looking anywhere but his eyes. "Come with me i have a place that only i know about" I said making a cover for Ai as well as her Imotou, and that only before i made a solid yet light umbrella for her. "You look cold" I say to Sakura as i wrap my Cloak around her and Ai. "Thank you Gaara-kun." she says softly. "None are needed Cherry-chan." I say to her. "Hn?" I'm not sure I understand what she is saying. "I need to get them to Suna and go back for my best friend. He is...Like me..but he contains the Kyuubi" She pauses for a moment and then continues. "I don't want you to be nice to me just because I am a container just like you." Tears began to fill her eyes and I wanted to reach out and wipe them away instead I stop and kiss her "I'm being nice because I....like you, Not just because were the same but because I feel something when i press my lips to yours, and when I hold you close to me" She nods her head and Ai reaches for me. I can see a smile spread across her face. I look at the little sweet and innocent baby and meet her hand with my own. S

She watch as I reaches my hand forward and touches hers with mine and she gives a high pitched squeal of delight before grabbing her hand and joining it with mine and Sakura blushes as she nuzzles our hands then snuggles Sakura's chest and falls asleep. "You know baby's have been said to tell when two people like each other" I said as i rubbed a small spot of dirt off her cheek

"Then I guess you know that I like you then huh?" she say softly meeting my teal eyes with her emerald. My cheeks turn as red as my hair "I was hoping you did now i can tell you that I like you too"she blushed a deep red and looked up to see the gates of Suna. Only people were staring with wide eyes as the water fell around us instead of on us. The water was falling around us as i looked at her as we walked not into but to a path beside the gate. "See that temple over there" I ask her pointing. She nodded her head at where I was pointing. "I built it with my bare hands and it has a special seal" she smiled at me. "That's wonderful Mr Crafty." she says and bump me a little. "Why thank you Ms. Beautiful" I watched as she blushed at my words. Then the words escaped her mouth I blushed at his words. "Thank you handsome." We walk to the temple and I remove the Protective seal and let Sakura and the rest walk in before resealing as well and cloaking it.

We walk into the building, and Kedai disappears and I hear a girlish scream come from a room.

"Hn?"Kankuro comes out carrying Kedai by his collar with his war pain smeared.

"Kankuro put him down..now"He grumbles " who is the brat anyway?"

She growled at him Shut your face Cat MAN!, and show some respect"

Getting annoyed I punch kankuro in the chest sending him flying. He's caught by water and brought back slowly. "Consider that the last time i warn you Kankuro" Slowly I watch as he rises and looks Sakura over. "Your hott what your name?" I growl at him as i take Ai from Sakura's arms and lay her down. " My name is Sakura. And you better not hurt my imotou. Or my child" she says crossing her arms.

" My name is Sakura. And you better not hurt my imotou. Or my child" I say crossing my arms.

"Are you hungry cherry-chan?" He asks me with his smooth velvet voice.

I turn towards Gaara and smile. " No Gaara-kun."He fall against the wall.

I black out from chakra depletion. I awake wondering where i am "What happened?" I ask laying there looking at the ceiling. "Your home in a room." "How did i get in here" I ask sitting up looking for my gourd. "I carried you."

"Thank you" I said looking at her and appearing beside her.

"Your welcome. Just please don't do it again."

"I had to I wasn't going to let people hurt you"

"You did not have to. I am a neko demon . I am capable of taking care of myself"

"I know that, but I wanted to...I know how it feels seeing as I am a Tanuki demon"

"I thank you for caring. I do, but some battles I have to fight on my own." She stand to leave the room. I create a sand wall keeping her from leaving. She growls quietly "Gaara let me out."

"You don't want to stay with me?..Ok.."I say dropping the wall and opening to window.

"If i didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be here. Ai is crying and I need to feed her." She walked out the door with fresh tears leaking down her face.

"I didn't mean that way, I only wanted company..." I said to myself

-THUMP- I heard a loud noise and got up to find Sakura laid out on the floor "Sakura?!" I call her name then pick her up and lay her in my bed and place a coat of healing sand over her body

Kedai walks down the hall holding Ai with a bottle in his hand. " She said she was coming to talk to you to, to apologize."

"Its ok she just needs to rest" I say dabbing a cold cloth on her head.


End file.
